epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep7 Harder than we Expected
Wachow: last time, on Total. Drama. Wiki. The Users tested their knowledge by guessing certain things about other Users...and Tbone, while everything was looking up for Team SpamKillers, I made a mistake with the questions and Team TrollBanners ended up victorious, giving Night another day to live. Who will win today's challenge? Will more drama abrupt? And who will be voted off, find out today, on TOTAL DRAMA WIKI! (Screen shows Team TrollBanners in the Mess Hall) CW: (walks up to Coupe) hey Coupe. Coupe: oh. Yes CW? CW: just never really said good job yesterday, you saved the Team from a lose-streak. Coupe: oh, yeah, it's no problem really. CW: just so you know, I hear all the plans for Night, if you ever need to talk, come to me. Coupe: plans about Night huh?...(sees Night approaching Them) hmm, CW, lets talk later, but I don't feel Night shouldn't know about it just yet. CW: that's cool, see ya (walks away and passes Night) hi Night Night: uh, hi, (gets to Coupes table) what were you guys talking about? Coupe: he just wanted to congratulate me on yesterday's win. Night: well, you did save my ass, and if Scraw was voted out yesterday, then you basically changed the game. AG: (goes to Night and Coupe) hi guys! Night: oh, hey AG.. Coupe: yes, greetings. AG: You won't believe the crazy shit Steelers been talking about. Night: what do you mean? AG: apparently, he overheard Scraw, Ynkr, Lak and Loyg yesterday talking about either to vote off Four or NF Night: what!? AG: yeah, he said that they said because they're close to you. Night: pfft, they told me up front they want nothing to do with me, well, NF did, Four seemed unsure. Coupe: either way, I wonder which one it was. Night: hopefully neither, or at least Keep Four, he seems easy enough to trick. Coupe: but NF, if she would be with us, is much smarter than Four Night: well, I don't think she's with us. AG: look, here they are! (Team SpamKillers walks in) Night: (doesn't see NF) looks like Scraw can play this game too... Four: (Four walks over to Night) night. Night: NF is gone huh? Four: just listen Nigga, I don't got much time, I've been thinkin' I wants to work with you at merge. Night: (quirks up) oh, really? Four: yeah nigga, I don't got much time, can't make this look suspicious, later. Night: ...ahahaha, nice... Coupe: looks like they voted off the wrong link. AG: that's priceless! Ahahaha...wait, but how do we know they won't vote off Four next? Coupe : well, maybe they think he's too stupid, or that they can use him, when they can't. Night: yes, very good. (Wachow comes inside the room) Wachow: hello Users! I hope everyone enjoyed their sleep, I expect to see everyone in a special location in within 10 minutes, Tbone will lead the way, have fun, oh, and if you don't make it within the same time as Tbone and the 10 minutes, you cannot participate. Ynkr: how is that fair? A6: even if we're sabotaged? Wachow: ahahaha, it's not fair, Ynkr, and yes, A6. A6: (looks nervous) Wachow: now, Tbone, lead the way. Tbone: alright! I will be running at my top speed the whole way there, you fall behind, you better catch up! You pass out, you better wake up! If you want to help your team in today's challenge you will 'up' whatever you have to! All: yessir (Screen shows all the Users running at a fair pace behind Tbone) AG: Uhf, Uhf, ho-how much longer? Night: man up, AG, it can't be much farther. Coupe: I agree, it's been at least 5 minutes, but yet again, it doesn't look like Tbone has broken a sweat. Night: yeah...he's a god damn tank....anyways, guys, I had a plan for Scraw, but I'm not sure how well it will work. AG: what is it? Night: well, we have to stop Scraw from running by confronting him, hopefully him and his Alliance will stop, and we don't let them pass. Coupe: what about us? Night: that's the thing, we have to run and get to the place we're going at the perfect time so we get in, and they can't. AG: how do we do that? Night: I don't now, but either way, it's best if they can't play, even if we can't. Coupe: there's only three of us, so, which three of them do we take? Night: Scraw, Ynkr and Loyg. AG: what about Lak? Night: I feel like he's not a big threat, so if it comes to it, he can make it in while the others don't. Coupe: well, they're behind us right now, so, now might be the best time to stop them. Night:...ok, I agree, guys stop. (Night, AG and Coupe all stop in place, letting other Users pass them) Coupe:...here they come. (Scraw, Lak, Ynkr and Loygan all approach Night and his alliance) Scraw: (can't get pass them) you gotta be fucking kidding me. Ynkr: asshats, get outta our way. Night: we can't allow that, you guys shall not participate in today's challenge. Scraw: why? Too scared? Night: just making the chances of my safety higher. Scraw: uh-huh, yeah, ok, now excuse me (tries to run through Night) Night: (gets pushed out of the way by Scraw) oh no you don't (Night grabs on to Scraws leg, forcing Scraw to the ground) Scraw: oof! You fucker! Lak: S-Scraw! Ynkr: dammit, c'mon guys, run! (Lak, Loygan and Ynkr attempt to run past AG and Coupe) Ynkr: aaahggg! (Ynkr makes it through without anyone grabbing him) Ynkr: sorry guys, one of us has to make it at least. Scraw: (still being held by Night) it's fine! Just go! Lak: u-um... (Lak starts to run but is quickly tripped by AG) AG: oh no you don't......Lak?... (Lak is unconscious) AG:...k...guys, imma attempt to catch up with Ynkr (starts running towards Ynkr) Night: No! You can't ca-...dammit, he's gone Scraw: (gets up by is forced down again by Night) AHG! Fuck off! Loyg: (starts to run but is tackled by Coupe) dammit! Coupe: sorry for the roughness, but I cannot let anyone pass. Loyg: then I'm forced to do this (knees Coupe in the groin) Coupe:mhhmff..... (Coupe falls off of Loygan allowing him to go free) Loyg: Scr- Scraw: just go! Ill try to make it! Night: fuck, Whatever, at least you're not getting there. Scraw: fuck off! (Kicks Night in the face) Night: (gets hot off of Scraw) gah! (Scraw starts running with Night chasing after him) (Screen shows Ynkr about to get to the Area) Ynkr: man, I hope at least one of them makes it. AG: hey you! Ynkr: wha- (Ynkr looks back and sees AG quickly approaching him) Ynkr: (surprised) what! How can you run so fast?! AG: I played a hell lot of Wii Fit. Ynkr: well...go away! You're not stopping me! AG: oh yeah? (Ynkr is close to the area and AG is right behind him) AG: huff, here I go! (Leaps towards Ynkr) Ynkr: wh-no, shit! (AG is in the air going towards Ynkr) AG: Ahhhh! Ynkr: shitshitshit! AG: Ahhhh-''(misses Ynkr and hits the ground)''-a-a-a-ahhh-h Ynkr: hahaha, sucker! (Ynkr approaches an area where he sees a big stage with a poll across it) Ynkr: huh? What the hell is this? Wachow: I'll explain later, but for now, go sit with your Team Mates that made it. Ynkr: Wait, how much time is left?! Wachow: about...1 minute. Ynkr: fuck...(sees Loygan approaching) hey! Loyg! (Screen shows Loygan approaching the Area) Loyg: I'm coming! I'm Coming! AG: (gets off the ground) a-ahh...owww... Loyg: (sees AG) dammit! AG: (sees Loyg) aha! You're not getting past me! Loyg: (talking to self) hmm, if I can just get around him...ok, when I get to him, I have to quickly move around him...I got this. (Loyg starts running faster towards AG) AG: (starts to get ready to grab Loyg) Loyg: (gets to AG) I got th- AHG! (Loyg trips on a rock and is sent flying through the air) AG: ahahaha, wha- (Loyg smashed into AG, hitting him hard enough to Knock him into the area) AG: AAAH! (Loyg falls on the ground right before the area) Wachow: and time is up! Loyg: wha-No! I'm right here! Tbone: is that inside the Area?! Loyg: no but- Tbone: but nothing! You don't play in today's challenge! Loyg: aww, god dammit! (Scraw approaches with Night following) Scraw: are we too late? Anyone make it? Loyg: yeah, and yeah, Ynkr did. Scraw: 'sigh', alright, good enough. Night: (sees AG in the area) AG, good job! AG: (a little dizzy) th-thanks. (Coupe approaches the area) Coupe: I guess we are too late. Night: yep. Scraw: dumbasses. Night: excuse me? Scraw: now you can't even play, how does that help you?! Night: you not being in the competition helps me, I won't lie, you're a well built competitor, much better than me in challenges, Loyg is pretty smart, and Ynkr is pretty strong, even tho Ynkr made it in, you 2 were my first choices, and I only say that because of the sand castle challenge. Scraw: I can't wait until the day you get eliminated... Night: even if I do (walks past Scraw) you won't be here to see it. Scraw: grrrr... Wachow: OK Users! Coupe, Scraw, Night, Loyg, take a seat! You will not participate in today's challenge, and today's challenge should be very quick! CW: then why have us run all this way? Four: seriously Nigga, my legs hurt. Wachow: nice for you To mention, Four. Now if you look above the stage I'm standing on, there is a poll from one side, to the other side of the stage. And if you look at the left, there's a ladder leading towards it, I want everybody on that poll now! Lets see who's left, For Team TrollBanners it's CW, AG, Patts, Steeler and Meat, for Team SpamKillers, it's Ynkr, Four, A6 and Fire...wait...you're missing 2 people... Night: Lak is sleeping in the middle of the woods. Wachow: and Where's MrA?... (Everyone looks around) Coupe:...now that I think about it, I never saw MrA running in the woods. Meat: yeah, neither did I. Fire: you think he stayed back? (Screens Shows MrA at his cabins bed) MrA:...Ahhhh...peace...and quiet...no idiots around to bother me... (Screen goes back to Wachow) Wachow:...I'm getting really tired of him...Nevermind, I have an idea, but that's for later, now, it's 5-4, and it's gunna stay that way, both teams, up on the poll! (A few minutes pass as all participating Users are standing in the poll) Wachow: ok! Now, last person standing wins, his team is safe, losing team, goes to the elimination ceremony, since everyone's already up there, we've already started, good luck to both teams, you'll need it! Confessional Cam Scraw: I'm hoping Four, Ynkr, A6 or Fire can win this, I have no clue who I'd vote out if we lost, maybe A6? Night: I risking my life on AG, CW, Steeler, Patts...and Meat...but he doesn't really wanna save me...neither does Steeler...dammit.. AG: Night is risking his game on me now, I guess Patts too, but I don't even know if he's with us or not, he's yet to answer a question. I really think he just doesn't like me, I hope he doesn't do anything to me one day that will hurt my challenge. Ynkr: well, I made it in here, I attend to win, I don't know how safe Scraw is on this team, but we have to be safe. Back to Challenge (Screen shows all the participating Users holding their balance. Meat: ''(shaking) this...this is...the worst fucking thing...you could have done to u-''(Meat loses balance and falls off)''- Ahhhhh! (Hits ground) oof! Wachow: Meat is out! Who will be ne- CW: ahhhhhg! oof! Wachow: CW is aswell out, this will go by quickly like I said, we are only 30 seconds in. Ynkr: (talking to self) c'mon Ynkr, don't fall, don't fall. AG: (being completely still) or you could fall, I don't mind. Ynkr: (shakes a bit) h-how are you so still?! AG: I already told you, I played Wii Fit like, everyday. Ynkr: uhg, you need to get a girlfriend. AG: I do, User:12997642 Ynkr:...yeah...ok... (Screen shows Fire) Fire: (he is barely hanging on) Confessional Cam Fire: I don't think there's really rules to this game...so...if I fall, might as well take someone with me. Steeler: did Wach say their be rules? I don't think so Nigga...hehe, guess its time to fuck someone over. Back to Challenge Fire: (about to fall off) ahh-ohh, ok, Sorry man. Patts: hmm? (Fire falls off and grabs Patts leg) Patts: what?! le- Ahh! Oof! Fire: oof! Wachow: Patts and Fire are out! Night: what?! Wach! He grabbed Patts' leg! Wachow: I didn't give any rules. Night:...such...such fucking bullshit. (Screen shows Steeler) Steeler: (shaking a bit) here goes nothing... (Steeler starts to run on the poll to the other team) Four: what the fuck Nigga! (Steeler bashes into Four, knocking him down) Four: ahhh! You gotta be fucking with me! Steeler: (keeping his balance) one more time! (Steeler again runs at another Team SpamKiller member) Steeler: ahhhh! Ynkr: fuck off! (Steeler misses his footing and trips into Ynkr) Ynkr: ahh! Steeler: ahh! (Both Steeler and Ynkr fall off the poll onto the ground) Scraw: no! Night: yes! Wachow: Steeler takes himself down, along with Four and Ynkr. Steeler:u-uhh...hell yeah Nigga... Wachow: just AG and A6 remaining, who will be the winner. Scraw: didnt think I'd be depending on A6 today. Loyg: c'mon A6, you got this! A6: (visible shaking) I got this...I got this... AG: hmpf, as if. You really think I'm stopping anytime soon? I can easily see you're visible shaking, you won't last a few more minutes. A6:...(to self) maybe this will work... Night: AG you have this in the bag! Steeler: don't let what I did go in vain nigga! Meat: (gets an idea) hmm...let me wait before I think about that. A6:...here goes nothing...(A6 jumps up) Scraw: A6, no! (A6 lands on the poll, making it shake) AG: (losing balance) wha? Ahh (gets back to place) A6: (shaking even more) huff, I got this. (A6 jumps up again, landing on the poll making it shake) AG: (losing more balance) ahh! Stop that! A6: now! (A6 jumps again in the air, landing on the poll, making it shake again) AG:Uuah, Ahuu, AHHH! A6: (loses his footing) shit! (AG and A6 both fall off the poll at what looked like the same time) Scraw: huh! Night: c'mon! Meat:...hmmm (AG and A6 fall to the floor, with AG hitting it first) Wachow: AG is out, winner is A6, Team SpamKillers win! Scraw: yes! Loyg: nice! Ynkr: hell yeah, good job A6! Night:...fuck... Meat: well, too bad, nice to know you Night. Wachow: now for a twist! Well...kinda... Meat: hmm? Wach: Team TrollBanners, if a user didn't participate, they cannot be voted off! Meat/Scraw: What?! Night/Coupe: yes! Wachow: well, hope you guys know what to do, time to get to the elimination ceremony. (Lak approaches from the woods) Lak:....hey guys....what'd I miss... Elimination Ceremony Wachow: well, this should be a very interesting Vote indeed, but lets just cut to the chase and read them, Night, Coupe, you two are automatically safe. Night: hehe. Wach: for the rest if you, it's free game, except for the ones with no votes, like CW, Patts, Steeler. Steeler: woo! I deserve this for today! Patts:... Wachow: AG, Meat, this is today's final marshmallow, one of you will leave, and the other will stay, but who was voted out by your fellow Users?... AG: (looks certain at the marshmallow with some doubt) Meat: (looks wondering at the marshmallow) Wachow:....Meat...you're safe, AG, time to go! AG: what! Night: what! Coupe: how is that possible, we had the votes I thought. Meat: hehehe, good thing Patts really hates AG. Night: Patts! He was with us! Patts: I really....really hate video games.... AG: bu-bu, I was almost the reason we won. Meat: AG, what if I told you, if you weren't with Night, you would've stayed. AG:... Meat: it was your choice, goodbye. Wachow: it's ok AG, you aren't going alone, bring him in! (Tbone is seen dragging MrA to the ceremony) MrA: hey! What is the meaning of this! Wachow: since you have yet to listen to a word I say, or participate in any challenges, I am personally eliminating you from the game! MrA: what?! Meat: heh, no way! MrA: y-you can't do that! Wachow: actually, if you read the flyer you signed to join this game, it says "if you are to not do 3 challenges you are forced to by the host, he has the option to eliminate you", and I'm taking the option. MrA: n-no! You can't just let poor people become rich! Wachow: I can, and I will, now, you 2 have kinda similar fears, AG, you're scared of better gamers than you, MrA, you're scared of people that are richer than you. MrA/AG: *gulp* Wachow: bring them out! (A person richer than MrA appears and a person who is better at video games than AG appear) MrA: n-n-no, stay back, you don't have any power over me! (Starts to run away) AG: no, don't, go away, you will not take my high scores! (Starts to run away) Wachow: ahahaha, man, this was a fun episode, but which team will win the next challenge, who will stand out before other Users, will more drama erupt? And who will be voted out on the next episode? Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA WIKI Votes AG- Patts, Steeler, CW, Meat Meat-AG, Coupe, Night Category:Blog posts